Don't Jump
by and we all come tumbling down
Summary: after a night of hard core drinking alone, Dean is left teetereing on the edge, will sam beable to get threw to him in time? or will he go tumbeling down with him? rated for theme


Don't Jump

"Dean, fuck man what is the point of having a fucking cell phone if you don't even answer the God dam thing?" Sam snapped his cell shut and tossed it onto the filthy mattress that he will be calling his bed for the next week or so depending on how long it took to get rid or some vengeful sprit and then recuperate.

Sam grudgingly made his way to the washroom to have a shower, Sam just had his fingers crossed that the water came out as _just_ water and nothing more, just clean not yellow or brown water. After his shower Sam got dressed and picked up his cell to see if Dean had called or txted. With the Winchester luck rearing its ugly little head it turns out Dean had yet to call or txt.

Sitting on the edge of the bed careful not touch to much of it so that he wouldn't catch anything. Sam picked up his cell and clicked the mute button ( Sam has a Black Berry in this, just u no lol) so that the screen came back to life, he slowly scrolled down to his contacts app and clicked on it, he scrolled down the pitifully short list of contacts, his thumb hovered over Deans name.

Sam hesitating to call Dean afraid of what would be said if he were to answer his phone, for this whole mess with Dean leaving him for the night was all because Sam brought up that Dean should probably get some help with his drinking problem, Dean then proceeded to shout in Sams face that maybe he should get help for _his drinking problem. Dean then proceeded to stomp off to go and join the night life._

_Sam decided that the bitching out he was more than likely going to get for disturbing Dean would be worth it so that he would know what is brother is safe. With that in mind he hit the send button. Sam waited and waited until the phone clicked and Deans voice mail kicked in-" Hey this is Dean Winchester leave a message."_

_Angrily snapping his phone shut he shoved the offending object back into his pocket as he took off _

_at a run. Going threw his mind at all the places that Dean might go. He had already check the bar that was _

_right next door to the current hotel that they were staying at, then he proceeded to check all the surrounding _

_liquor stores but in the end he had found nothing, he could not find Dean anywhere. Sam just ran up the _

_block and turned the corner. Slowing his run into a jog and then coming to a stop in front of a building with _

_a faulty florescent sing that when it decided to flash on it read: the Pit, bar and grill._

_With a slight scoff at the title Sam pushed the door open thinking about how ironic it would be for _

_him if he were to find Dean in a bar called the pit._

_Deciding that since this was another bar that there was small chance that Dean might be in there _

_for this was a building in which there was a liquid that made one forget all there problems, with that in mind _

_this is a place in which Dean might be in. _

_Taking a deep breath steadying himself for what might come Sam slowly walked up to the pit door _

_and pushed it open. what Sam saw was disappointing for all he saw was a normal bar...with no Dean. _

_deciding that he should check around just in case Dean had made his way threw this bar and then got kicked _

_out and then made his way to another bar, how Dean could manage walking that far usually totally _

_hammered was a total mystery although Dean had had practice with that...self medicating with the bottle at _

_some random bar and then getting kicked out of that one for being to drunk and then stumbling his way to _

_another bar just to get even more smashed._

_walking up to the bar Sam noticed an empty stool. sliding it out Sam easily sat down in the stool _

_and waited for the barmaid to come and see him. Sam only had to wait for a minuet and then a beautiful _

_lady walked up to him on the other side. with the fact that she was working and not in the back being _

_screwed by Dean was all the proof that he needed that Dean has never been here. with a scowl on his face _

_Sam begun to get up when the Barbadian which upon closer inspection it turned out her name tag said Lisa _

_B ( ya I didn't actually remember that that chick is someone in the show, I was guuna change it but nope not _

_goin' to) . grabbed his arm and pushed him back into his seat. in a hushed tone accompanied with a grave _

_face Lisa asked him if his name was Sam. all Sam could do was nod dumbfounded that she new his real _

_name, for all the while that they had been in this town they had never used there real names. Lisa nodded in _

_understanding and then said " a man named Stanford McCullen was in just in here, I was gunna call you but _

_as soon as I said that he should give me his phone to call Sam he kinnda freaked on me and just stormed off, _

_with the way he was mumbling, I figured Stanford and you were together or something and when I _

_mentioned it he said that Sam was just his brother, then i offered to call you he got all withdrawn and just up _

_and left, and then just not 10 minuets later u walk in looking like some one just ran over your brand new _

_puppy on ur birthday and then informed you that both your parents just died._

_you guys must really be brothers cus your brother had the same look, but if your looking for him _

_you literally just missed him, here come with me and ill point you in the direction that he went._

_Sam got up and slowly went to the bar door and held the door open for Lisa to make her way _

_threw. Standing in the chilly night air with the wind blowing both Sam and Lisa's hair into a world wind of _

_a mess. Pointing to the road that went left instead of right which was the way that there motel was Lisa _

_informed him that he went left and with how much alcohol was in his blood he couldn't of got that far. With _

_a smack on the ass and a wink Lisa went back into the bar._

_Whipping out his phone Sam clicked redial and waited for Dean to pick up or his voice mail to _

_kick in.- hey this i-. Snap and with an indignant huff from Sam he shoved his phone back into his ass pocket _

_and took off at run trying to catch up with his totally smashed brother_

_xXx ( half an hour before) xXx_

_mmm... juss' one m're shot. this guy clamming to be Stanford McCullen slurred up to Lisa the _

_pretty barmaid. Grabbing Stanford's cup she put it back onto the shelf (a.n. Eewwwy she put Deans used _

_cup back into the clean rack!)cuz really after 7 shots of jack, 3 shots of absinthe, 4 shots of crown royal, and _

_2 shots of silent Sam any guy should rightfully be totally unconscious but holy shit this guy was good, he _

_was only slurring his words and every once in a while having a conversation with this person named Sammy _

_that was not there._

_walking around the bar counter Lisa came around to Stanford and gently laid her hand on Deans _

_shoulder. Shaking Dean slightly to get his attention Stanford slowly raised his head looked at Lisa and _

_slurred out what she supposed was " Sammy is that you?" Lisa kindly replied" no I'm not Sam, but why _

_don't you give me your phone and then I can find Sams number and call him so that he can come and get _

_you, hey Stanford how 'bout it? hmm lets call Sammy."_

_"nnnnooo'w donn't call ss'mmy, he doesnt care 'bout mmee, all 'e cares 'bout is sluttin' 'round 'ith 'at _

_bitch Ruby 'at fucking demon whore..... I wanna 'ave mmee old ssSammmmy back, but noope i c'nt 'ave _

_himmm." and with that Dean abruptly or as abruptly as a totally trashed guy could pushed himself away _

_from the bar counter and stumbled out the door._

_knowing he was to hammered to drive Dean opted to just to walk "home". with a slight frown Dean _

_turned left and started the 3 mile treck it will take him to get back to Sam. Even in his drunken stupor he _

_knew he should have been at the motel by now and he was right. Dean had been walking for 3 and a half _

_miles...the wrong way. Dean realized this when he came apron a bridge, Dean climbed up the railing, _

_ignoring his phone that had just started playing a verse from Metallica's's Unforgive telling Dan that Sam _

_was calling him yet again for the 5th time, he just opted to let it go to voice mail._

_Dean was sitting, his feet swinging over the edge when he heard some one running towards the _

_bridge, already knowing who it was cuz of the sound of the steps he slid himself closer to the edge, wanting _

_to end it all and go back to hell where he was a prize possession, one of the best up and coming tourcher-_

_eres hell had seen in a couple of millennium, then he would not have to been on this sorry excuse of a planet _

_and have to deal with Sam when he did not want his help all he could do here was get bossed around from _

_angels and get pushed away from Sam. All Sam saw him as was a liability with all his flashes from _

_hell,really who would want to go to a guy that actually enjoyed torturing people in hell with all there _

_problems, that was why Sammy always went to ruby with his problems. that was why Dean was sitting here _

_his feet over the edge of a bridge ready to take the swan dive- he was gunna go to where he was wanted… _

_hell. because even though Dean was not needed anymore by Sam, he sure as hell was wanted in Hell, he _

_was becoming one of the best there with that in mind he slid even farther to the edge. By now he was barely _

_even on the ledge. Sam noticed this and stopped his advance and just stared at Dean. Silently tears made a _

_path down his face, silently pleading his brother to stop and come back. Sam new from the time that he was _

_5 that no matter how Dean died that he would only be half a second behind him._

_"Dean please come back, Dean!!...please" Dean didn't even acknowledge him._

_Sam back away from Dean with a resigned look Sam walked up to the barricade and hopped over _

_the wall standing like his big brother that was only yards away from him in the Same position. Dean look _

_over at Sam and gave him an incredulous look. Dean with his best "giving orders that better be followed" _

_vice he ordered Sam to get on other side. Sam just shook his head and kept a straight face and looked _

_forward. "what the Fuck Sam, get on the other side NOW!". Sam turned and gave Dean a pained look and _

_let more tears fall down his face. swallowing the lump in his throught Sam spoke up " Dean what I said _

_earlier was way out of line. I'm sorry man, I need you, iv'e just always took you forgranted. I don't know _

_how we'll get over this one, but please just take my hand give it a chance, don't jump. Don't let memorise _

_go of me and you. and just so you know if I cant hold you back from jumping to night ill jump with you, we _

_will die together to night Big Brother, I mean it._

_After Sams speech he studded Deans face at first he saw anger the it got wiped away with a look of _

_sorrow, with the final emotions playing on his face: love and acceptance._

_Dean slowly turned around and hopped over the bridge and onto the road. with a small smile Sam _

_hopped over the wall and walked up to Dean and gave him a gruff one armed hug and then Sam randomly _

_said " I know that with all that had happened and how much we are still ready to kill, to die, fuck to do _

_anything, all we have to do is work on our trust._

_xXx_

_Back at the Impala Sam turned to Dean and said " You know man just so you know if you ever die _

_no matter if it is suicide or if you get killed on a hunt just know that I'm half a second behind you." All _

_Dean had to say with that in mind was " aww now don't go all smushy on me collage boy."_

_Before Sam could retort to Deans tidbit Dean hoped in to the impala started it and cranked the _

_music. the ride back to the motel was peaceful and quiet and with that in mind Sam new all was forgiven. _

_Sam new it was gunna be a long ride to wherever they go but it was a ride they would go together._

_xXx End xXx_


End file.
